Enter Kihaku, Jinchuuriki!
by Haylii-Baylii
Summary: Kihaku takes jinchuuriki to a whole new level.
1. Feeding

**My first very long Naruto fanfic! It has new and original characters so read. But don't get me wrong the others are in there too! The original Naruto characters. Anyway read past the first couple of chapters because they are forming somewhat of a backround for my new characters ok! **

**I really hope you enjoy this ate up like a month of my life.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need feedback so I can improve! Plus I need more idea for the sequel!**

**XXX**

Chapter 1

The sun sank behind the rolling green hills covering them in darkness. Kihaku watched as the luminous orb disappeared and turned the sky an inky black.

"Ah, night comes again. I'll be setting out now 'kay? Tentou!! Tsuchi!! Are you listening?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, go on. Why don't you sleep like normal people Kihaku?" Tentou said nonchalantly.

"It's because night is my strong time. I do my training and musings at night. Well at least until the moon rises."

"Whatever, just stop jabbering so I can go to sleep." Said Tsuchi.

"Oh Tsuchi! You've always been the irritable type." She said smiling as she walked deeper into the forest.

_What will I do now? I have to do my nightly feeding. Maybe someone will be swimming in the hot springs._

Kihaku walked towards Konoha when she reached a wooden fence. A peep-hole was carved into one. Obviously done by Jiraiya she thought. So this must be the women's bath. She went around to the other one and leapt over the fence landing swiftly.

_Now to pick a prey. Splish Splash_

Someone was over there. With a string of hand-signs she cast a Genjutsu and hid nearby. Out of the water emerged the hottest looking guy she had ever seen. Shoulder length dark brown hair and lavender eyes.

_So this must be a Hyuga._

She watched him shake his dark hair a couple of times then get up to leave. She thought about releasing the Genjustsu but the growing restlessness of her soul took over. She started to unravel the bandages around her eyes. He walked around bewildered for a while then got a keen look in his eye and made the hand-sign to release the genjutsu.

"Ha ha, very funny but I see through your genjustsu. Now where are you? BYAKUGAN!"

_Shit. He can see where I am!!_

Before she could perform another jutsu a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out from her hiding spot.

"Now who is this?" he said unraveling the bandaging from her eyes. She stopped him.

"No, don't touch that." She said firmly.

"But I want to see your pretty eyes."

"They are not pretty." She said as the former her condensed into water.

"Ah, very impressive, a water clone. I guess I'll leave you alone, for now." He said laughing as he walked back into the water. She sat behind the fence breathing heavily starting to feel weaker and weaker, needing to feed. She removed the bandaging from her eyes and looked around. The phosphorescent material in her unearthly grey eyes swirling around. There were no people around that she could see.

_Oh no, where could they be! Where could anyone be? _

She looked at the rising moon and hurried off closer to Konoha. She saw a drunken lady wandering around and ran over to her.

"Hey kid what the hell are you-

Was all she could say before her lifeless body collapsed onto the ground. Kihaku grasped the bandaging and wrapped it tightly around her eyes.

_It's not my fault she's dead. _

_She kept reminding herself._

_I have to do this for the sake of everyone. _

She clenched the spot where a heart should be.

_I wish I had one, instead of you. _

She said to herself.


	2. At the Ramen Shop!

**Chapter 2 how exciting! I forgot to mention that Kihaku, Tsuchi, and Tentou are siblings. && they don't know about her demon!!**

**Also**

**Kihaku- has a water kekkai genkai, you'll find out why soon enough. Current age: 13 Name means soul theif (Kihaku Kusemono)  
Tentou- a medic nin Current age: 15  
Tsuchi: shadow clones are his calling Current age: 14**

**Just wait, original Naruto characters are coming soon enough.  
Read and REVIEW!!!! pweese?**

Chapter 2

"Wake up little sister! C'mon, open those eyes under those bandages!" Tentou said shaking her vigorously.

"Ugh. Leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!"

"C'mon Kihaku! Every morning is the same, you're so grumpy! What were you up all night doing?"

"Um…. Walking?" she said sitting up smoothing her hair.

"No, you weren't walking…… YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!! OH MY GOODNESS! YOU WERE UP HAVING SEX!!!"

"NO I WAS NOT!! YOU COME BACK HERE! NOW!"

"Kihaku has a boyfriend! Kihaku has a boyfriend! OOOHHH! Kissy, Kissy, lovey dovey!!"

"No I do not!"

"Oh you two! Stop yelling this early in the morning." Said Tsuchi as cold as ever.

"Oh Tsuchi you're so mean!"

"Yeah Tsuchi! Stop that." They said hugging him from both sides.

"Get off me! Stop fooling around! We have to make it to Konoha."

"I guess you're right Tsuchi, you party-pooper, you." Said Tentou disappointedly.

"Yeah! We have to meet all of our parents old friends!" said Kihaku.

"Maybe they can tell us what they were like." Said Tsuchi.

"Yeah." They all said in unison. Hours later they entered the famous front gates of the great ninja city Konoha.

"It's been a while! But I remember this place like the back of my hand." Said Tentou excitedly.

"No you don't. You were only 2 when mom and dad died and we were shipped off to live with Grandma and Grandpa." Said Tsuchi bluntly.

"Tsuchi, could you just play along! Jeez."

"Now let's find somewhere to stay. This way, I think there may be a hotel or something." Said Kihaku. She led them down the road to a quaint little building with the sign Hotel on it.

"See, I told you!" she said looking back at Tentou and Tsuchi. They entered and who did she see manning the counter but the boy from the springs.

"EEP!" she said running back out the door. Tentou followed.

"What the hullabaloo is this all about?" she asked concerned.

"Um…. I-I-I'm feeling sick and I thought I was going to barf." She quickly siphoned some water from her pouch and pretended to puke.

"Nice try, you can't fool me with your kekkai genkai! I live with you remember? I know what this is… its only to be expected from a new mother."

"I AM NOT FREAKIN' PREGNANT!"

"You snuck off to your love nest! Met your boyfriend and-!"

"Don't be vulgar, we're in public." Said Tsuchi slapping a hand over Tentou's mouth. "Now here are your room keys. Room 321, got it?" he said releasing the hand from Tentou's mouth.

"Yes mom." They both said in unison.

"I swear I'm a 14 year old boy and I'm still more mature than you guys."

"Ouch that hurts. I'll remember that when I'm buying birthday presents." Said Tentou patting his shoulder.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get something to eat. I'm starving!" said Kihaku heading down the street. She stopped at a Ramen shop.

_Ichiraku__ Ramen huh?__Looks good, and cheap.__ I can afford this. _

She sat down next to a man with butter-yellow hair who was busy shoveling a large bowl of ramen into his mouth.

"Can I have a bowl of ramen please?" She said handing the elderly man her money.

"Sure coming right up. You must be new here, I know every ones name but I don't think I know your name." said the elderly man with a puzzled smile.

"Oh yes! I'm very sorry, how rude of me! My name is Kihaku Kusemono." Just then the man with butter-yellow hair perked up.

"Kihaku Kusemono? I haven't seen you since you were a little baby, my how much you've grown."


	3. Remembering & Discovering

**This one is kinda short!!  
I had all my story in one huge file so the lengths of chapters vary.  
Yay! First Original character! Naruto the 6th hokage! (You knew it was going to happen!)  
Read, REVIEW, and enjoy:)**

Chapter 3

"I'm so excited to finally see you after all these years! How have you been doing?"

"Um.. I'm sorry but, who are you?"

"You don't remember me, eh? Well I Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th hokage." Her face flushed a deep red.

"Oh Hokage-sama! I'm so sorry for treating you so disrespectfully! I planned on meeting you tomorrow but you were here-

"- At this ramen shop instead of in my office watching the village blah, blah, blah, etc., etc. I know. I just can't pass up a good meal of ramen and, this place sells the best in all of Konoha! I know because I've been coming here for years." She wore a confused smile but laughed along with him.

"Here, let's take a walk." He ushered her out of the shop and out onto the streets.

After a long period of silence Kihaku piped up.

"Um… Hokage-sama, did you know my parents?"

"Well of course I did. I knew practically every one. Your mother was one of the greatest medical ninja, except for Granny Tsunade. Your father, a missing-nin from the Village hidden in the Bloody Mist, he had a very unique kekkai genkai, at least for these parts. I also remember those eyes. He always had them covered up. I guess you had the same case as he did."

"You mean, eyes-of-instant-death."

"Yes. A very disturbing side affect of being the host of Fukurou, the owl demon."

"Y-Y-You k-know, about th-th-that?" Kihaku said, her face showing her shame.

"Yes the demon Fukurou is inside you, the owl demon. And how you will die and release him if he hasn't had a soul by the time the moon rises." Kihaku looked shamefully down at her feet. How did he know so much about her? "Hey its okay, its not your fault this has been thrust upon you." He said grabbing her shoulder and pulling her closer. "Oh and meet me at the Ichiraku ramen shop tomorrow at noon. Bring your siblings too. I have a surprise." With that he walked off leaving Kihaku at the edge of the town.

_Now to make another poor soul's afterlife worse than hell she thought._


	4. Lost my key and found Love?

**Yays! Chapter 4! We meet hot springs boy!  
And learn his name!  
And find love?  
Read and REVIEW please and thankyou!!**

Chapter 4

She stumbled in at 12:35 and went to room 321. She checked her pocket for her key but sadly all she found was a hole.

"Shit," she whispered in anger, "Tsuchi! Tentou! Somebody! Open up the door!"

"Do you need assistance my lovely lady?" Kihaku spun around and was face to face with the hot springs boy.

"Hey you're that girl! That girl that was peeking at me while I was bathing!" he said and a wild smile leapt across his face as Kihaku's flushed red.

"Aw, its okay, I'm only joking." He said putting a finger under her chin. "Anyway, do you need assistance?"

"Yeah, I lost my room key."

"Hold on." He said rummaging in his pockets. He pulled out a key with the number 321 on it. He reached to open the door but then stopped. "Hey, what' your name anyway?"

"It's Kihaku Kusemono, yours?"

"Seiichi Hyuga. Well I guess you could tell from the eyes. Now," he said starting to remove the bandages from her head, "I'd like to see your eyes." She put up her hand to stop him.

"No, you can't."

"Why not", he said leaning closer to her and whispering in her ear, "Girls with pretty eyes really turn me on." Kihaku flushed so deep a red it looked like her face was on fire. _Click. _The door swung open. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, around." She replied stepping into her room and closing the door. Her heart was beating ten times faster than the normal rate. She was glad her sister wasn't there to see it otherwise she'd be teasing the hell out of her.


	5. Rendezvous at noon

**Chappie 5!!  
We meet the Demon Three, which I give all credit to Nadeshiko Nara for creating.  
She as a story too, and ours are sort of intertwined. The Demon three are her characters I just use them in my story!  
Its so much better than mine so u have to read it!**

**Read, R-E-V-I-E-W, and enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The morning sunshine greeted her by shining in her face. The birds were chirping, people were out and about, what could one ask for at such a lovely time as noon.

"SHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTT! Its noon! Oh no Hokage-sama! I have to meet him there! At Ichiraku!! Tentou! Tsuchi! WHE-E-E-RE ARE YOU?" she yelled frantically as she rushed to get ready for the day. She ran downstairs and grabbed Tentou from the arms of an attractive young man, and grabbed Tsuchi from the hotels library.

"What are you doing shisuta?? That guy was hot!" complained Tentou.

"Yeah Kihaku I was reading up on my jutsus!" said Tsuchi.

"Well this is more important. Hokage-sama wants to meet us at the Ichiraku ramen shop now!" she said pulling them along by the wrists. They approached Ichiraku Ramen and found Hokage-sama, A lady with bright pink hair, and a man with red hair standing behind 3 intimidating girls.

"Ah, Tentou, Tsuchi, and Kihaku! I want to introduce you to your trainers for the Chuunin exams!" he said pointing at the group of people smiling.

"Ok Tentou, you specialize in the medical area, right?"

"Yes I do, Hokage-sama."

"Good, then Sakura Haruno, over there," he said pointing to the pink-haired lady, "Will be your trainer."

"Understood." Said Tentou walking over to Sakura.

"And you, Tsuchi, I'll be your trainer. You specialize in clones right?"

"Uh-huh." He said nodding.

"So do I. I'd like to see how good you are."

_Oh great. _

Kihaku thought.

_I get to be with the scary bunch over there. Or I won't get a trainer and will be doomed to fail. I wonder which one's better. _

"Kihaku, I'd like you to meet the Demon Three. They are sand ninja and he," he said pointing to the red haired man, "Is their Kazekage. They won't be staying long, they have their own training to do. Just talk to them, you'll find their more like you than you think." He gave her a wink and walked over to Tsuchi leaving her alone with the Demon Three. So she sat down and started to play with the water from her carrier. She was pretty occupied until something hard hit her square on the side of her head. She looked over to see one of the Demon Three twirling little spheres of sand in her hand.

"Hey you," she said, "Whatcha doing over there goofing off! You're supposed to be talking to us!" she said with a half smile. So Kihaku got up and approached them. "Okay, I'm Nadeshiko Nara and this is Bitto Buraindo, and Shuhan Urufu." She said pointing to her teammates. "Your name would be?"

"Oh, umm… I'm Kihaku Kusemono."

"So Kihaku, why do you have your eyes covered up? Are you blind like Bitto?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Umm… no."

"So you have something like the Byakugan so you can see through those bandages?" asked Shuhan.

"Again, no."

"Then you had your eyes gouged out!!!" exclaimed Bitto.

"No."

"Then why do you have your eyes covered up?" asked Nadeshiko.

"I don't like my eyes. Well…. Its complicated."

"It can't be as complicated as our lives. Being the hosts of bijuu and all that." Said Nadeshiko kicking the ground.

"Oh yes it can be." she retorted.

"Really? You have a demon inside of you? Torturing you. HA! I don't think so. You don't look the type."

"Hey demons don't have to torture you!" piped up Bitto.

"Whatever, we can't all have great relationships with powerful spirits like you and your demon, Bitto." Said Nadeshiko frowning.

"So you guys all have bijuu too?" Kihaku said remembering the Hokages words.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Said Shuhan.

"Well I have one too. And since you guys seem to have control here I was hoping you could help me. If I can't learn to do this I'll have to pay a terrible price." Said Kihaku with a face as serious as stone.


	6. Disappointment then Dinner?

**Ch. 6!  
The secrets out oh no!  
What do they think of it?  
Can they help?  
Oh and if u noticed there is some Japanese mixed in at random times. I hope I used the correct words!! If not Sorry!**

**Read it, Review it, and enjoy it!**

Chapter 6

The three girls stopped and stared.

"You have a demon?" asked Bitto.

"Yeah, I do."

"But you look so, well weak." Said Shuhan.

"I may not be the best ninja ever but I'm not bad."

"You look about 5'0 and you're as skinny as a twig! I bet you haven't endured real physical pain ever." Said Nadeshiko flatly.

"Well, um…. No. But my parents died because of it." Said Kihaku staring at her feet.

"Well, what kind of demon is it?" said Nadeshiko looking sorry for what she said.

"It's a Fukurou, an owl."

"What does it do that makes it so horrible?"asked Bitto.

"Well, it lives off of…….. souls."

"So that's why you're named Kihaku Kusemono, or Soul Thief." Said Shuhan.

"You steal souls… from living people?" asked Nadeshiko.

"I don't like too, but yes."

"Well, that's different then our bijuus." Said Nadeshiko puzzled.

"What do you mean?" asked Kihaku.

"Well, controlling our demons came easy, its almost as if they never acted up."

"So that means you can't help me." Said Kihaku disappointed.

"Well, no." said Nadeshiko with another half smile.

"Oh okay."

"But I hope to catch you around at the Chuunin Exams! I need to kick your butt!" said Nadeshiko flashing a peace sign as she left. All Kihaku could put forth was a small smile. Later that day Tentou, Tsuchi, and Kihaku all met up at the room.

"Hey Tentou, how was training?"

"It was SO cool! Ms. Haruno taught me so much! Plus she has great taste in clothes." Said Tentou shaking a bag.

"What about you Tsuchi?"

"It was ok. I mean I didn't learn much more than I already knew. If that's all he can teach me then I'm not sure how he became hokage."

"Oh Tsuchi, you're so cynical." Said Tentou.

"As is my nature." he said walking off.

"So what about you Kihaku? How was your training with The Creepy Three?" said Tentou modeling her new clothes.

"It's the _Demon_ Three and it totally sucked."

"Aw, whys that?"

"Because, they didn't teach me a thing."

"Well you do have an unusual talent," Said Tentou looking down at her shoes, "I mean having a water kekkai genkai. No one in this village, even country has that. I think only the people in the land of the water use it."

"Then does that mean I don't belong here?" she said slumping down and burying her face in her knees.

"Of course not! I envy your kekkai genkai! I wish I took after chichi. He was a great man abandoning the village Hidden in the Bloody Mist." Said Tentou resting her head on Kihakus shoulder."Yeah, but I would have gladly taken after haha." Said Kihaku and with that she stood up and went out for dinner. Just as she was leaving the hotel Seiichi called her name.

"Kihaku! Kihaku wait," she turned around, "Kihaku, you weren't going to dinner just now, were you?"

"I was."

"Good then! I know a great place not too far from here. C'mon!"he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along. He led her to a quaint sushi place.

"Ah, here we are! The Cherry Blossom!" he said leading her inside.

"Can I help you?" said the lady at the podium.

"Yes, I need a table for two please."

"Yes, this way please." She led them to a secluded table set with the finest eatery she had ever seen. The lady handed them their menus and left.

"Um, Seiichi? Are you sure this place is affordable? It looks really upscale."

"Nonsense! I'm working at that hotel 24/7 and you don't expect me to get paid a lot?"

"Well, if you can't I have my own money so-

"Just order and don't worry about the bill okay? I can handle it." He said with a smile.

"Okay ." she said smiling back. She looked over the menu over and over. She didn't seem to find anything she really liked. Well she wasn't hungry either. Just sitting so close to Seiichi and so alone was enough to make her nervous. If she was going to eat she'd probably barf it all on him. She shook her head at the disgusting mental picture.

"Having trouble picking something out are you?" asked Seiichi.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well then just have what I'm having okay? It's the best dish here, I promise you."

"Are you ready to order?" asked the lady.

"Yes I'd like to have what I usually have. Oh and make that the same for her."

"Okay, please allow 20 minutes for the food to get here." She bowed and walked away.

"Hey Seiichi, thanks for bringing me here, its nice." Said Kihaku bashfully.

"Its no problem, I am actually very glad you came. I know I keep asking about this but why do you have your eyes covered up all the time?"

"I don't like them, I think they're ugly." She said looking down at the pattern in her bowl.

"Well that's stupid. You shouldn't base things on looks." He said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Well take a look at it this way," he said removing his headband showing the famous branch house curse mark, "Look, I think this is ugly." He said pointing to it.

"But you keep yours covered up so what's the difference? Your just as superficial as I am!" she said laughing.

"Well I could take mine off anytime I want too." he protested while Kihaku was in hysterics.

"A superficial guy! Ha ha ha! Guy, superficial, that's rich!" she said bent over in laughter.

"All I'm saying is that I can take mine off and show the world any time I want too. It's the same for you, why don't you."

"Well its not that simple. So, are you going to take the Chuunin exams too?" she said changing the subject.

"Yeah! This will be my 4th time taking it. It's super hard."

Kihaku swallowed hard.

_Super hard?__ Oh no! That's not good!_

"Is this your 1st time taking it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous." She said blushing.

"Its okay. I was too. Just remember that you have to listen to the rules and find innovative ways to get through the tasks. They're testing how well you think outside of the box." He said pushing around his wasabi bowl.

"Outside of the box, I can do that." She said feeling a little relieved. Just then the food arrived.

"Alright! Lets eat!" said Seiichi digging into his food like a starving pig. It looked so funny it made Kihaku laugh.


	7. First and last kiss?

**I really suck at writing intros!!  
This chappie starts the serious side of the story so read it!  
It also starts the romance!  
I don't want to ruin it by typing it up here in bold!!**

**You know the drill... RRE**

Chapter 7

They got done eating and started walking home. Seiichi put his arm around her and pulled her close which made her blush. When they got to room 321 he let go and leaned in and kissed her. It was the best thing she had ever experienced. When he broke off he wiped his lips and said-

"Now go get some sleep its 5 'till midnight!" he said smiling. Kihakus heart stopped. The warm feeling went away and the familiar hunger rose in her heart that made her so sick she slumped to her knees.

"Kihaku are you okay?" Seiichi asked the smile gone from his face.

"Yeah, I just forgot about something." She got up and ran down the street, the hunger increasing in her heart. She knew there had to be someone out so she looked around and saw an old man sweeping the porch of his shop. She quickly removed the bandages and grabbed the man's face and forced him to look into her eyes. A split second after his lifeless body fell to the ground. She put her bandages back on and turned to run home when she saw Seiichi right behind her with a horrified look on his face.

"No Seiichi, you don't understand." She said trying to choke down the lump in her throat.

"Y-you killed him! That innocent old man! Y-you k-killed him with just one look in your eyes!

That's why you keep them covered up!"

"No I don't like doing this! I have to or-

"Or what? Tell me! What else are you hiding?"

"OR I WILL DIE AND MY BIJUU WILL BE FREE TO REAK HAVOC!" she said letting the tears flow into her bandages. Seiichi was stunned. His face froze over.

"Y-y-you're a Jinchuuriki?"he said taking a step back ward.

"Yes, and I don't want it to be like this! If I don't consume a soul before the moon rises Fukurou will take over and cause chaos for everyone. I don't want that. I'm not a killer So just-

"You killed a poor innocent man! What about his family?! What will they do? Do you know how they feel?"

"Yes I do, because the second my parents looked into my eyes after I was born they dropped dead. I never had a chance to know them, and plus my brother and sister don't know about my bijuu so they don't know that because of me they don't have a mom and dad! Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't even look at me and only kept me alive to save theirselves. I'm all alone in this world. And then you came. Seiichi you kissed me and made me feel like I had a reason for living, but if you're going to abandon me and hate me too I won't mind, I'm used to it, just don't tell anyone else." She got up to leave when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She was face to face with Seiichi. His lavender eyes glowed in the moonlight as he kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't care if you're a Jinchuuriki. I loved you before what makes this any different. Its just weird and I don't know if I can take seeing something like that again."

"I've been trying to find some way to get rid of Fukurou, but if I die then gets Fukurous out. I really am trying to make this whole situation okay. That's why I'm going to take the Chuunin exams. To possibly meet someone who could help me."

"Oh. A goodnights rest will do you good." He looked at her and grabbed her hand and tried to lead her back to her room.

"Wait." She said rushing back to the man and dropping a small bottle of water on him.

"What is that?"asked Seiichi.

"Is special spring water from where I used to live. I went there and cried, celebrated, trained, you name it. Its special to me. I guess it could be to him too." She grabbed Seiichi's hand and they walked hand in hand to the hotel. He opened the door and pushed her in.

"Now get some sleep, the Chuunin Exams are soon and you need to train okay?" he said with a tired smile.

"Ok." She said smiling back. She closed the door and for the first time in her life she felt happy. Someone actually accepted her and her dark side. And all night as she laid on her futon she thought about the kisses she received and how great they were.


	8. Slept Late? TODAY!

**8!!! Yays!  
Now comes for the first task of the Chuunin Exams! The Written Test!**

**See what happens! I don't want to tell you.**

**RRE!**

Chapter 8

Light flooded the room as Tentou pulled back the screen door.

"Wake up, shisuta!! Chuunin exams are today!"

"WHAT," Kihaku said as she sat straight up, "TODAY?!"

"Yeah silly! You slept for like 3 days! I couldn't wake you, you looked so serene. You only got up at night, like a creepy zombie."

"SERENE?!! C'mon Tentou! And Tsuchi, why didn't you take the initiative and wake me up? You knew I had to train!!" Kihaku said as she rushed around the room dressing.

"I was out training. No time." He said as he brushed his hair.

"Well I assumed you went through a lot of tiring physical and emotional pain and that's why you needed to sleep so long," Said Tentou with a pancake hanging from her mouth, "Oh and this Hyuga kid came by every day asking for you. I said you were sick."

"AARGH!! WHY? WHAT DO I HAVE YOU TWO FOR?" she said rushing out the door, as she did she ran straight into Seiichi knocking him to the floor.

"If you were that eager all you had to do was ask, but I say we move to a room." He said with that wild smile.

"Seiichi you're such a joker," she said pecking him on the lips, "But I have to get some last minute training in before the exams start." She said getting up to leave.

"That's what I was on the way to ask you about. Want to train together?"

"That'd be great! Just let me refill me water carrier." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the stream. She bended some water into her carrier.

"Okay. I'm ready." She said as she made the hand-signs for a water clone jutsu.

"You'd better because you're fighting the best Hyuga there ever was." He said taking the famous Hyuga stance. Minutes later Seiichi was trapped in a water prison and the fight was over. She let him out gasping for air.

"Nice fight, watch out competition! You started with some pretty convincing water clones and followed it up with Water Release Great Waterfall Technique from each one. I'm impressed. Especially Mizuken, It practically drowned me!!!" he said panting.

"You didn't let me win did you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said smiling. Kihaku looked at the time.

"SHIIIIT! I got to go! You should too, the Chuunin Exams start soon!" she said running off. She met up with Tentou and Tsuchi there.

"What took you so long?" asked Tsuchi.

"Yeah that was a little long for just training. Or was it another kind of training." She said with a wink.

"I'd usually beat you to a pulp for that but right now I'm too nervous." She said playing with her hair. The room was filled with ninjas from every village imaginable. She tried to count the different kinds, rain, grass, sound, sand, and then she saw the Demon Three. Nadeshiko caught her staring and came over.

"Hey, trying to figure out the competition for easy elimination are ya?" she said with a joking smile.

"Ha ha, very funny." Kihaku said back sarcastically.

"Nervous, huh?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Just a little bit. I think I'm going to be okay. I got in a little practice before I came."

"Last minute cramming isn't the best thing to do for tests, you do know that right?"

"Yeah but I slept for the past three days only going out at-

"Night, to do your..um.. business.:"

"Yeah."

"Well this part is the easiest. Just remember, think outside the box." She said flashing a peace sign.

"Again with thinking outside the box. I hope I can do that." Then the proctor for the first task entered the room.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, and I'll be your proctor for the first task. Now when I read off your name go to the number I tell you to." He called Kihaku's name and said seat number 13. She sat down and thought

_Thirteen is my lucky number, so I guess this is a sign that I'll pass. But this is near the front and I hat sitting near the front. __Great._

Then Shikamaru got up in front and started explaining the rules.

"Okay, now here are the rules…." Kihaku sort of drowned out the rules. She only heard fragments like, written test, 9 questions, 10th last, wrong 1 point, all wrong team disqualified, no cheating, caught cheating team disqualified. She looked around and saw Tentou and Tsuchi in the back on opposite sides of the room.

_Lucky._

She thought.

The tests were passed out and one was plopped on her desk. She read the first one and about died. She didn't know that! She looked at Tentou and Tsuchi and saw their faces contorted in confusion. She looked around the room and looked at Nadeshiko. She was done. Nadeshiko caught her gaze and put her finger up which meant one minute. All of the sudden her pen started writing by itself. She noticed the tiny grains of sand on it. It read-

"What are you doing? You're supposed to cheat! Remember thinking outside the box, reverse psychology? Well do it and find a way how. I can't write the answers for you because my dad is getting suspicious." She jerked her head in Shikamaru's direction.

Her pen went lifeless and she was stuck. She supposed she could use her water and use it as a mirror, but would it be too noticeable? She decided to take the risk. She pulled some water out of her carrier and saw a ninja who was done and conveniently had his test face down on his lap. She bended her water underneath so she could see his answers perfectly. She didn't know if they were right but he was all she had in range. So she copied down the answers and then turned to her sister who gave her a signal for help. Kihaku focused her chakra and put it into her sister pen with which she controlled the ink and wrote down the answer on her sister paper. All of a sudden a tap on her knee practically made her jump ten feet in the air. Tsuchi was under there. She checked where he was sitting and realized that a shadow clone was under desk.

"What are the answers?" he whispered.

"Hold on. Take away this shadow clone."

"Fine." The clone under her desk disappeared. And she did the same with Tsuchi's pen and copied down the answers onto his sheet. The stress was gone and she was free.

"All right its time for the tenth question. It's the hardest of them all and if you get it wrong your team will stay genins forever. So any team that wants to leave notify me now, and you'll be free to take the exams next year." Kihaku thought it over and decided against it.

_I'll just copy it from someone else again._

She reassured herself as she watched the teams leave, leaving only her team, The Demon Three, Seiichi's Team, and an assortment from other villages."All right, are you ready for the 10th question?" Shikamaru said as his face darkened and the tenseness of the room increased.


	9. Kicking enemy ass!

**Chappie 9!  
Now to the Forest of Death!  
What kind of scroll will they get?  
how will they retrieve the other one?  
Just let me tell you one thing,  
You will get to see Kihaku's ass kicking moves! She kicks ass this chapter.  
I think she really emerges as a ninja.**

**RRE!**

Chapter 9

"All right…. The 10th question is……… that you all passed!" The room was filled with faces of relief. There was no 10th question. Kihaku looked over at Tentou and Tsuchi. They were as happy as can be. Tentou was hugging a complete stranger who was trying to shove her off but she just wouldn't. Kihaku chuckled. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around. It was Seiichi.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"We passed!"she said happily.

"Don't celebrate yet, this was only the first task." He said as he ruffled her hair.

"I know, but I really thought I was going to fail this part! I'm not good at written tests."

"Well then how did you get all the answers? You didn't cheat did you?" he said punching her playfully in the arm.

"No." she said sarcastically.

"Just think outside the box and you'll be fine." He said walking back over to his team. She turned to Tentou and Tsuchi.

"Oh my goodness Kihaku! I would've failed if you hadn't been there for me!" Tentou said giving her a big bear hug.

"Yeah thanks Kihaku, but I would've gotten the answers by myself eventually, I was just checking if you had them." Said Tsuchi with a stubborn look.

"I guess that's your way of saying thanks. It's weird, but I guess it's better than nothing." Kihaku said also hugging Tsuchi.

"Alright enough with the affection, our next proctor should be here in about 3..2..1.."

"All right! I'm Sakura Haruno and I'll be your next proctor! Now pass-ee's follow me to the Forest of Death and I'll explain the rules!"

"You're always annoyingly on time Sakura, why don't you stop and smell the roses once in a while?" said Shikamaru lazing at his desk.

"I don't like to laze around, Shikamaru. I like to be on time." She said smiling as she left with the passing teams. They reached a heavily forested area with a huge gate surrounding it.

"All right pass-ee's! Here are the rules, I'm only saying them once so listen up! Your team will be given either an Earth or Heaven Scroll. The trick is that you need both to get to the next task! So you need to get that said scroll from a team that has it. You have 5 days and when you have both go to that Tower," She said pointing to the roof of a building peaking over the trees. "The rest of the rules are anything goes okay? So when I call up your team come up and get your scroll!" Sakura called their team up and they went behind a curtain to receive their scroll. "Alright, you guys get an earth scroll and your gate is 34. Now get moving!" she said as she handed them their scroll.

"I'll hold it." Said Kihaku as she stuffed it into her obi.

"Now let's get to our gate, we really don't want to start late." Said Tsuchi.

"Oh my goodness Tsuchi! That rhymed!"

"I swear you only look at the simple things in life." Said Tsuchi.

"The simple things are the best things in life," Said Tentou staring at the grass, "I mean how would we live without water? And the wind cools us down when we're hot. What about a tall glass of lemonade? We take everything for granted." She said examining her new gloves.

"Wow Tentou, that was really deep." Said Kihaku looking back at her.

"Oh was it really? Well that's my smart moment for the day. Now what do you think about these gloves? Should I have gone pink?" she said puzzled.

"You just have to ruin the moment don't you?" asked Tsuchi.

"Yep." She replied. It was no time before they reached their gate. They sat there for what seemed hours but the rusty hinges moved and they headed into the forest of Death.

"Now what?" asked Tentou.

"Well, we have to make a strategic plan to capture another team and retrieve their scroll." Said Tsuchi searching the area around them.

"Oh is that all?" Tentou said sarcastically.

"Ok guys, stop bickering. We need to work together. Tsuchi make some clones and send them in different directions okay? But keep them in cognito."

"Sure thing, that'll be easy." He said focusing his chakra and producing 10 shadow clones.

"And Tentou, you search the area for any medicinal herbs that might be helpful to any wounds we may acquire okay?"

"Okey dokey, but what are you going to do?"

"Oh me? Well if all else fails I'll surely retrieve a scroll tonight." She said leaning on the trunk of a huge tree. Her siblings left her alone there waiting. All was quiet until a kunai whizzed past her head and hit the trunk beside it.

"Damn! I missed." Said an unknown voice.

"C'mon shes just standing there. Get another one and try again." Said another.

"Okay but where'd she go? Hey, Shin? Where are you?" said the unknown ninja getting up to look. Then something touched him that made shivers go up his spine. He felt the cool nip of water at the back of his neck.

"Ok ass munch, drop your scroll and I won't slice your throat like your little friend."

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?"

"Just drop it." Kihaku said hardening her water and pressing it into his neck.

"No way. Not without a fight." Said the ninja.

"Ok, your funeral." Kihaku said as she slit his throat and retrieved his scroll.

"Damn, its an earth scroll," She said tossing it aside, "Maybe I wouldn't have killed him if I'd have known. An hour later Tentou and Tsuchi came back.

"No luck getting any scrolls but there were a couple of teams with heaven that way." He said pointing to where he was.

"And there are tons of medicinal herbs. I picked a lot." She said showing the armful of plants.

"I had a run in with some grass ninja but I took care of them. They had an Earth scroll so I tossed it aside." Kihaku said nonchalantly.

"Well no use in going to look for teams, right now at least. Lets rest." Said Tsuchi sitting down.

"Yeah," said Tentou yawning, "If I'm going to make ointments and stuff, I need some rest."

"Kay, I'll be back later though. I need to.. um.. walk around." Said Kihaku walking off.

_The sun is setting, a perfect time for me to get a heaven scroll._

She thought jumping from branch to branch.

_Now to find a prey.__ Where could some heaven teams be?_

She looked around. She heard some yelling in the distance and sped off towards it.

"Now where are we gonna find some earth scrolls?" said a rain ninja.

"I dunno." Replied another.

"Why don't we split up? We'll cover more ground and find more teams that way." Said what looked like the leader.

"Good thinking Kazuki-san." Said one as they separated.

_Bad move._

She thought.

_I'll follow the __leader,__ he looks like he would have the scroll. _

She said speeding off after him removing her bandages. With her bandages off she could see much better and had no chance of loosing him. He stopped in a clearing and she jumped down in front of him. He had no chance. He fell lifeless to the ground.

_Jackpot._

It was a heaven scroll. She hurried off to where Tentou and Tsuchi had fallen asleep.

"Guys! Don't fall asleep now!" she said shaking them.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kihaku. I was really tired from all the training I was doing." Said Tentou.

"Yeah me too. Now come lay down next to me so we can all get some rest." Said Tsuchi.

"No." said Kihaku backing away.

"Why not?" asked Tsuchi coming closer.

"Because you're not Tsuchi," she said pointing at him, " And you're not Tentou." She said pointing at her.

"Clever." Said Tsuchi as he morphed into a sound ninja.

"Yeah, a regular Einstein." Said Tentou morphing into a sound kunoichi.

"Where are my siblings?" she asked calmly.

"Give us your scroll and we'll give you them." Said the sound ninja.

"No freakin' way," Said Kihaku bending some water from her carrier. She made the hand-signs to cast her newest jutsu, "Thirsty serpent jutsu!" she said as the serpent-like stream of water hit the sound ninja and wrapped around him and slowly began to suck him dry.

"What are you doing?" he wheezed becoming pruney.

"I'm re-supplying. I could stop, if you tell me where my siblings are." She said slyly.

"No. Tanako get me out of here!!"

"Sure thing!" said the sound kunoichi running at her.

"Ah ah ahhh, where do you think you're going," she said trapping the sound kunoichi in a water prison, "You're friends no help, so tell me where they are?"

"Okay fine," said the sound ninja who was shriveling up like an old man, "They are up there in that tree, being guarded. Now let me out!"

"I don't think so," Said Kihaku as he was sucked dry, "Now you," she said releasing the sound kunoichi, "Are also done." She finished her off with a quick whip from her Whipping Water Justsu and quietly snuck up to where another sound ninja was snoozing and Tentou and Tsuchi lay there out cold. He was also easy to finish off. She started slapping their faces.

"Tentou, Tsuchi, wake up!" They sat up with startled faces to see blood all around them.

"What the hell happened?" asked Tsuchi looking around for once stunned.

"Well while you guys were napping I was kicking sound ninja ass!!"

"Hey! They snuck up on us! We were too busy doing your chores to notice." Said Tsuchi.

"I ought to-

"Oh Kihaku you're bleeding!" exclaimed Tentou as she grabbed Kihakus arm. She grabbed a paste from her obi and rubbed it on. The wound instantly disappeared.

"Wow Tentou, that's potent stuff." Said Kihaku checking her arm.

"Yeah, I made it myself." Said Tentou as her face lit up.

"Now we have to get some sleep guys, we have to get a heaven scroll remember?" said Tsuchi.

"That's not a problem," said Kihaku as she pulled out both scrolls, "Now which way is the tower?"


	10. Task 2 Comple! Now what?

**Yay and even number ! 10!  
Task 2 is completed!  
No how to pass the time?**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"All right! We're the first team to-

"Get here after we did!" said Nadeshiko popping up behind Tentou ruining her celebration.

"Oh c'mon!" said Tentou.

"What can I say? We're the best." Said Nadeshiko with a smirk.

"So how long have you been here?" asked Kihaku.

"All day, its so boring." Said Bitto.

"ALL DAY? But how?" said Tsuchi for the second time in his life looking stunned.

"Oh it was easy, we just let out are demons and scared the crap out of some amateurs." Said Shuhan nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" said Tsuchi backing away.

"You don't say?" said Tentou doing the same.

"Guys, its ok. They won't murder us. Will you?" Kihaku said turning back to the Demon Three.

"If you get on are nerves we will." Said Nadeshiko with a smile.

"Well now what?" asked Tsuchi returning to his sulky self.

"Well, some one was supposed to pick us up earlier. He hasn't shown." Said Shuhan looking at the door.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait it out. I'm going to train a little bit." Said Kihaku bending some water from her carrier.

"ACK! Put it away! Its my weakness!" said Nadeshiko practically hissing.

"Oh? Your weakness? You mean you don't like water?" said Kihaku poking her with a stream of it.

"I said don't get on my nerves or I'll kill you!" said Nadeshiko pulling out sand from her hourglass.

"If you can touch me with that pile of dirt." Said Kihaku with a devious grin.

"Oh, now you're making me mad." Said Nadeshiko.

"Ok Nadeshiko! Save it for the next task!" said Bitto stepping in.

"Kihaku, you should too." Said Tentou.

"I won't forget this Kihaku! When they aren't around," she said looking around at everyone else, "We are going to have the ultimate battle!" she said grinning.

"That sounds good. I'm looking forward to it." Said Kihaku with another devious smile. They both sat down with disappointed looks. And sooner or later everyone eventually fell asleep.


	11. Its just a mask

**11!  
This chappie has diverse emotional themes.  
Its battle time, then celebration time, then romance time, then emo?  
I love this chapter though!**

**You know the drill... Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

For the next few days all they did was train during the day and talk during the nights, with the exception of Kihaku's nightly feedings. Other teams slowly started filling up the tower. Including Seiichi's team. When he poked Kihaku on the shoulder on the 3rd day she practically jumped for joy but, traded it in for a kiss instead. They were quite content until one morning when a woman, who seemed to be pregnant, came in.

"All right kids, I'm your next proctor, Hinata Hyuga. Usually we'd go to the third task but seeing as we have some many teams left we need to hold some preliminaries."

"Preliminaries?" asked a ninja.

"Yes, to eliminate some of you."

"That's so cruel!" said another one.

"Well the whole wide world is cruel. We can't shelter you forever, now go through that door and wait please." She said pointing at a door to her left.

"Aunt Hinata, I didn't know you would be our next proctor. I thought you'd be taking it easy." Said Seiichi walking up to her.

"Neither did I. Things just got a little screwed up and I was available so they told me to do it. I guess I can bear it." She said smiling. The rest of the teams filed out of the room into a much larger room. "Okay, now before we start the preliminaries are there any teams that want to quit?" she looked around the room. "No hands? Okay then lets start. As I said I'll be your proctor for this part, I will declare when the fight is over and will intervene if necessary, got that? Good, now if you're not fighting please go up there." She said pointing to a stair case. "Look up at that screen to see if you're the first fighter." Kihaku looked up there and sadly didn't see her name, it was instead Seiichi and some other guy from another village. Just before he went down there she grabbed his hand.

"Be careful okay? I want you to pass." She said hugging him.

"Don't worry, what was all that training for?" he said smiling as her ruffled her hair. Seiichi easily beat his opponent, as with Tentou, Tsuchi, Nadeshiko, Shuhan, and Bitto.

_I'm the last one to battle. I hate that!!! __Its__ not__ fair! _

She checked the screen to see who she would be battling. Someone named Mitsuki Yoshida. She stepped down onto the worn out battle arena. It was splattered with blood, singed, blown up, you name it. Her opponent also stepped down. Her hair was as white and as pure as snow. She was also equally creepy.

"On my mark, START!" yelled Hinata. Mitsuki jumped in the air and threw a few kunais at her. They missed. Kihaku shot her down with her Mizuken and captured her with her thirsty serpent jutsu. It slowly started to drain the liquid out of her.

"Ok, this is where I'm stopping it, the winner is Kihaku Kusemono!" said Hinata as Kihaku released her thirsty serpent jutsu leaving the girl looking like a grandma. When she got back to her spot Tentou tackled her with a huge hug.

"You did it! With ease! I'm so happy!" she said jumping.

"Yeah, that was cool." Said Tsuchi.

"Uh-huh, we should all celebrate later." Said Seiichi grabbing Kihaku's shoulder.

"YAY SAKE!" yelled Tentou.

"Uhhh, no." said Tsuchi.

"Yeah, it's a good idea but I plan on spending tonight either resting or training." Said Kihaku.

"Ok, for those of you that have passed you have 1 month to get ready for the last stage of the exams, for those of you who didn't, well, see you next exam." Said Hinata. They all left and went to Ichiraku ramen. They ate and talked celebrating their 1 month break. Later Kihaku and Seiichi strayed from the group on an evening walk. They sat down in a grassy spot and relaxed.

"I can't stay long, you know I have too-

"Feed, I get it." He said looking sick.

"I don't want to do it, really," She said grabbing his hand, "I'd rather die."

"No, I don't want you to die, I love you."

"No I should, I've taken more lives than all the great ninja wars put together. 365 days, thirteen years, think of how many people that is." She said.

"But think of how many people you're saving by consuming just a couple of souls."

"Have you ever killed any one?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"It's a horrible guilt. I have to live with it every day. Its almost to much to bear."

"Then how do you get by with that beautiful smile?" he said lifting up her chin.

"Its just a mask. I put one on every day. I'm afraid. I try to hide it but sometimes it leaks out. I'm afraid I'll die. Not only because of Fukurou but because of all the lives I'll have to pay for when I do."

"That's a lot to be thinking about right now. We are young, we should be having fun. Why do you think so seriously all the time? Just let your hair down every once in a while." He said stroking her long brown hair.

"Its not that easy, if I let my hair down, people could get hurt. Remember our first night out?"

"Yes but there has to be some way to get around this whole soul thing." He said puzzled.

"I believe there is but I'm not sure how to do it."

"Do what?"

"Bring people back to life. It's a very complicated jutsu, and also forbidden." She said falling back onto the grass.

"After we all pass the exams we can go look for this person who may know it. But for right now we have to focus on passing." He said falling back next to her.

"Ok then lets train!" she said sitting up.

"Right now? Its getting late. But all right." They both got up and took their stances.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." She confirmed. Almost an hour later they were both collapsed on the ground worn out.

"Wow, you put up a good fight this time. Are you sure you didn't let me win last time?" she asked wheezing.

"Well maybe a little." He said looking over at her.

"Augh! How dare you!" she said pouncing at him smiling. They both sat up and Seiichi wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I won't be able to see you again until the Chuunin Exams are over. Did you know?" he whispered in her ear."Uh-uh. What're you doing?""I'm training."

"Oh, then I guess I will too." She said looking disappointed.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I was hoping we could train together." She said looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry, in a month you'll have me all to yourself." He said smiling.

"Hm, I wonder what I'll do with you." She said as she kissed him. He broke off.

"I just want you to know, that if I'm ever dying I want you to let me look into your eyes. I'd rather be locked inside your heart then roaming the world aimlessly." With that last word he got up and left leaving her alone as the moon was steadily rising. She unwrapped her bandages and started to cry. Her life was a mess. The only thing she had to live for was Seiichi, and Seiichi only.


	12. Somber days bring old memories

**12! Yippee!  
This chappie you get to see a little into Kihaku's childhood. Its so depressing!  
**

Chapter 12

She awoke the next morning feeling very somber. All she had to look forward too was training. No Seiichi, No Tentou and Tsuchi, and no Demon Three. They all had trainers and were all out now training. It wasn't fair. She was always stuck alone.

She remembered her first few year s at her grandmothers and grandfathers. They kept her locked up, in a dark room feeding her three times a day through a little opening in the door. Sometimes she would open her window and look at Tsuchi and Tentou playing in the yard but, there was always a layer of glass separating herself from happiness. When she got older she found out how to use her kekkai genkai and would use it to entertain herself. She had lots of fun zipping little spheres of water around the room, until one day when her grandmother caught her in the act.

She wrapped an uncomfortable scarf around her eyes and said 'go outside if you want to do that nonsense. You'll never be a ninja with those eyes'. That's when she discovered the springs. It was perfect for training. So that's where she trained and became strong, while Tentou and Tsuchi were trained by professionals. She shook her head at the memories. She decided to go see Hokage-sama. When she got there he was snoozing on his desk. His butter-yellow hair strewn across his face.

_I guess I shouldn't wake him._

She thought as she left his office. She was about to leave when she ran smack dab into Hinata.

"Oh were you going to see Naruto? Yeah, I guess you figured out he was sleeping. The lazy bum." She said smiling.

"Oh but he is a very busy man, I can understand why he is sleeping." Said Kihaku.

"I guess so, I was going to wake him up to give him this lunch but I guess I'll let him sleep. You look hungry do want to split it with me?" she asked shaking the bag.

"Oh I shouldn't impose really-

"Ok its settled lets go eat! Follow me." She said walking off. She led her to a conveniently placed picnic table and unpacked. It was ramen.

"Go ahead, sit down, I won't bite you." She said smiling as she pointed at the other side of the table. Kihaku reluctantly sat down. An awkward silence followed so she tried to make conversation.

"So are you-

"Pregnant? Yeah," she said looking down at her stomach, "4 months in. Naruto and I are very excited."

"Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama and you are married?" said Kihaku as she choked on her ramen.

"Yes we are. I've liked him since I was little," she said swirling her chopsticks around, "You know he wasn't always this great. He was struggling. He also is a Jinchuuriki. The Kyuubi."

"Hokage-sama is a Jinchuuriki?!" she said spitting her ramen across the table.

"Yes, you didn't know?" she asked.

"No, how does he cope with it?" Kihaku asked sounding interested.

"Well, the Kyuubi will die if he dies so its kind of like a mutual relationship."

"Argh," said Kihaku pounding the table with her fist, "No one can help me." She said in despair.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Well I'm also a Jinchuuriki. This one is different though. It sorta has most of the control. You see it requires a human soul before the moon completely rises or I'll die." She said slumping down in her seat.

"That's perplexing. Do you have a trainer?"

"No, I'm always left out." Kihaku said looking at her feet.

"Hey now, don't do that. You shouldn't look down all the time, it shows that you're weak." Said Hinata.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Well I used to be like that too, unsure of myself. You see the Hyuga clan has a main house and branch house, and the Head of the main house controls both. That was my father. The eldest child of the Head's family would take over, but I was too weak. So my father disowned me practically and started training my younger sister Hanabi," she paused, "Well I spent a lot of time watching Naruto. He was so determined to make people in our village respect him, and to become hokage that he worked very hard after he became a genin. I saw that motivation and took it to my own life. Now see how much I've changed? I'm a Jounin, I'm more sure of myself, I'm an expectant mother, and married to one of the greatest guys in the world! You can turn your life around, you just have to be determined enough to do it." With that she got up and cleaned up the trash. "So just train hard and pass the Chuunin exams! You might meet someone!" she said as she left.


	13. Enter! Copy Ninja sensei!

**13 my fav number!  
Kakashi HOTake comes into the view!  
A short chappie I guess, but none-the-less pretty good.  
YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

Chapter 13

_Why does everyone keep saying__ "pass the __Chuunin__ Exams"? I know they're important but I don't quite get it. I haven't been in a ninja village for practically my whole life, I was never trained properly either._

She thought as she walked back to Hokage-sama's office. She knocked on the door and was told to enter. Hokage-sama was sitting at his desk talking to a grey-haired man with a face mask who could only be in his forties.

"Kihaku! I'm glad you came, I've found you a trainer," said Hokage-sama as he pointed to the grey-haired man, "This is Kakashi Hatake."

"Pleased to meet you Kakashi Hatake." Said Kihaku bowing respectfully.

"So you're the girl without a trainer?" he said eyeing her.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm always left out." She said half-smiling.

"That's why Kakashi is here! You may have heard of him, The Copy Ninja, the one who defeated countless rogues and was also my sensei when I was your age." Said Hokage-sama smiling.

"Yes I had the ummm… pleasure… of teaching Naruto, a little bit," Said Kakashi, "But now I'm here to help you prepare for the Chuunin Exams."

"I'm not sure you could help me, my kekkai genkai…." She trailed off.

"Is a water one is it? Yes I know about that. But I'm skilled in all types of jutsus. They don't call me the copy ninja for nothing." He said.

"You see, Kihaku, Kakashi has a sharingan in his left eye." Said Hokage-sama.

"A sharingan? But you're not an Uchiha are you?" she asked looking him up and down.

"No, it's quite a story of how I got one but I don't feel like going into detail. Now for your training, meet me tomorrow at 6 AM sharp and we'll start." Said Kakashi.

"You may as well come at 7 Kakashi's never on time. He used to make us wait for hours!" said Hokage-sama laughing.

"No," said Kakashi ignoring Hokage-sama, "You will be there at 6 sharp, ok?"

"Ok." She confirmed. Hokage-sama and Kakashi resumed their conversation blocking her out. So she left. He was a weird looking one, Kakashi. She had to ask him why he kept his face covered up like that. Maybe he had the same case as her, but she doubted it. None the less he was pretty attractive. Her nightly feeding came easy tonight so she headed back. She made her way back to her room and laid upon her futon for ages until she finally dozed off.


	14. See through Deception! That bastard!

**14! We're nearing the end folks!  
Bastard! Kakashi ! Using all those evil "see-thru-deception" training methods.  
U know what 2 do!**

Chapter 14

She awoke early that morning to be sure to be on time for her training session. She wasn't sure if what Hokage-sama said was true but she didn't want to take any chances. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_Ugly._

She thought. Her eyes were her most prominent feature, they stuck out like a sore thumb. Unearthly grey with phosphorescent blue-ish material swirling around in them, she looked down at the pile of bandages on the sink. They were worn out. Blood stains, dirt, and sweat stained them.

_I need new ones._

She thought tying them around her eyes. She looked at the clock, it was only 5:47.

_I have __time,__ I'll go get new ones._

She ran out of her room down to a small shop and picked up a pack of white bandages. She looked at them, they were so… plain. Maybe black would do. Black ribbon. Thick black ribbon. So she picked up a box of black ribbons too. She purchased them and put on the black ones. A little strange but it felt good to be rid of the old ones. She strolled down the street looking for the training ground.

_I wonder if he's there._

She got there and it was deserted, so she sat on the ground waiting. A boy who looked to be no older than her came up and sat on the far side. She was busy picking grass from the ground that she barely saw the kunai with an explosive on it. She barely had time to move before it exploded.

"HEY! Watch where you--!" she was cut off by more of them, exploding on each side of her. The boy seemed to be having fun. A smirk upon his face. " Alright, if that's how you want to play," she said taking some water from her carrier, "Ok I'm ready." She shot her mizuken at him but he easily dodged it. Then she sent her whipping water jutsu at him but it was sent to steam with his fire jutsus.

_Damn. This guy is good. I'm not using thirsty serpent on him though. I don't want to kill him. _She thought as she dodged the fireballs aimed toward her.

_I guess I have to use one of my newer techniques._ She made a string of hand signs and a large owl appeared behind her, of course made from water. It flew toward him with amazing speed capturing him like a little rat. The owl was based off of water prison jutsu but this ones moved with amazing speed. Then the owl started to shrink, all the water was going inside the boy all the while stealing what chakra he had left. This was a complicated jutsu, if she made an error she could kill him, or he could escape. It took a lot of chakra but if performed correctly was a sure fire way to win. The chakra infused water spilled out of his pores dropping him the ground like a wet rag doll.

_Ha, he's not that strong._ She thought as she looked at the K.O.'ed boy. But when she looked to where he had once been all she saw was a puddle of water.

_A water clone?__ I can only do __th__- Wait a minute, __Kakashi__ can use water type __jutsus__! I'll kill him. _

She waited another 15 minutes until Kakashi showed up.

"Hello Kihaku, why such a sour face?"

"You! I can't believe you attacked me!"

"Attacked you? Whatever do you mean?" he said pulling out a book. She slapped it out of his hands. And read the page.

"Uggh! What kind of book is this?? This is so…. Perverted!!" she said throwing it at him.

"Its my kind of book." He said once again disappearing behind it.

"Now back to the point, why did you attack me?" she asked angrily.

"Its training, you have to learn to see through deception." He said from behind his book.

"Well I don't get it! Now when are we going to start training?" she asked again.

"That was training. You're good Kihaku, you don't need it. So go enjoy the rest of your month-long break ok?" he said sitting down.

"Whatever, I'll just train myself." She said stomping off.


	15. I want to die, Hate among the Siblings

**Correction this chappie is my FAVORITE!!  
Its so sad and depressing, you would've never guessed it!  
Maybe u would've but whatever  
READ IT!!!!!!! REVIEW IT!!!!!! Don't care if u enjoyed it because I do!**

Chapter 15

The days went by faster then she thought and before she knew it, it was the day Tentou, Tsuchi, Seiichi, Nadeshiko, Bitto, and Shuhan were all due back. She couldn't wait to see them all again, especially Seiichi. She hurried down to Ichiraku ramen where Tentou and Tsuchi were sitting talking.

"Tentou! Tsuchi! Whats up?" she said running over to them. They looked at her and continued their conversation. "Tentou! I'd expect this from Tsuchi but not you, what's wrong?" she asked sitting down next to her.

"We know Kihaku. Why didn't you tell us?" said Tentou staring into her bowl of ramen. Kihaku could tell she was avoiding looking at the spot where her eyes were covered up.

"Tell you what guys?" she said pretending not to know what they were talking about when she did know.

"Tell us that you murdered mom and dad, all by yourself." Said Tsuchi doing the same.

"No. You- you don't understand." Said Kihaku tears welling up behind her bandages.

"No, we understand! You have a monster inside you! That could've killed us as well," said Tentou pounding on the bar, "And you lied about it, f-for 13 years! All the lives you've taken!"

"Tentou, I'm trying! I'm trying really hard to beat it, but I just don't know how right now!" said Kihaku burying her face in her arms.

"Well you could've asked us, we could've helped! But now I don't even want to be your sister! You killed the two most important people I knew! I'm hurt most of all Kihaku, because I REMEMBER them. I remember every hug and kiss. Every one. To you they were just as good as strangers because the second you were born you killed them! So just think about that." She said as she got up and took Tsuchi along with her.

"But I c-can't d-do anything." Said Kihaku choking down her tears. "I can't, I t-tried, I ha-ha-have." She said falling to her knees. "I'm worth nothing. I don't deserve to have my friends, or to be here." She said running off. She swore she would never go back but she felt she had too. A little while later Seiichi came up and knocked on Kihaku's door. Tentou answered.

"Hey Tentou, where's Kihaku?"he asked peering behind her.

"Oh her? I don't know where the murderer is." She said her voice going cold.

"No Tentou, it isn't her fault." He said.

"You knew too? It seems that everyone else knew that she murdered our parents and kept it from us. I have nothing more to say to you." She said slamming the door in his face. He ran all over town asking where she was but no luck.

"No Kihaku, you didn't. Did you?" he said running off toward Hokage-sama's office. He reached the door and knocked.

"Come in." said Hokage-sama sounding like he just had woken up from a nap.

"Hokage-sama, it's about Kihaku." Said Seiichi seriously.

"What do you mean, Seiichi?" he asked sitting up.

"Well, I can't find her, sir." He replied.

"You can't find her? Surely you didn't look hard enough. I mean a girl with bandages over her eyes is hard to miss." Said Hokage-sama getting up.

"No I checked all around town. I also have more bad news sir; it seems that Tentou and Tsuchi now know about her bijuu. I think they had something to do with her disappearing." Said Seiichi.

"Now this is quite serious. Quick, fetch Tentou and Tsuchi and bring them here right away."

"Understood." Said Seiichi running out of Hokage-sama's office. Minutes later Tentou and Tsuchi were standing sour-faced in the doorway.

"Now you two, what have you done?" asked Hokage-sama.

"We have done nothing. We just told that… little murderer what we thought of her." Said Tentou.

"How did you find out about her bijuu then?" asked Hokage-sama.

"We overheard some Jounin's talking about how they shouldn't let her take the last test. I agree with them." Said Tsuchi coldly.

"Now now, she's your sister. A bijuu inside her should make no difference." He said.

"But she could have killed us! Does that bother you? I mean why should people like our sister get to be ninjas? Or even get to live?" said Tentou angrily.

"Now look at it this way, I have a bijuu, the nine-tailed fox. Does that change your perspective of me?" asked Hokage-sama slyly.

"You're one too are you? There seems to be an abundance we don't know about." Said Tsuchi.

"Well maybe it's better we don't tell people for this very reason. People freak out and turn on

you if they find out. Like you. Now do you know where she might have gone?" he asked.

"Well we only ever knew our Grandparents house, and they hated her. Now I understand why." Said Tsuchi.

"What about the pond? Kihaku mentioned a pond where she used to live." Said Seiichi.

"Yeah that puddle she used to train at, while we were with our private trainers. Now I know why grandpa wouldn't get her one." Said Tentou.

"Yeah it's also near where our parents are buried." Said Tentou.

"That's it. While we are standing around Kihaku is gone. I'm going to look for her." Said Seiichi.

"Great idea Seiichi, summon the Demon Three and you all," he said looking at Tentou and

Tsuchi, "Will go look for her. Now go, The Demon Three will meet you at the gates." He said shoveling them out of his office. They all walked down to the gates to find the three intimidating girls waiting for them. Nadeshiko rushed up to them.

"Is Kihaku really gone?" she asked looking half concerned.

"Yeah, we think she ran away." Said Seiichi.

"Why would she do that?" asked Bitto.

"I think it's because someone upset her." Said Seiichi looking at Tentou and Tsuchi.

"We didn't upset her, we just told her what we thought of her." Said Tsuchi.

"What exactly did you tell her?" asked Shuhan.

"We told her that we knew that she was a jinchuuriki. That killed our parents." Said Tentou.

"Is there something wrong with jinchuurikis?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Yeah, there is! All they cause is havoc. They are evil creatures!" said Tentou.

"So you think we're evil?" asked Bitto.

"No, not you her-

"But we are jinchuuriki also. Why do you think we bear the name "The Demon Three"?" said Shuhan.

"Well we-

"No, don't say another word. We don't want to travel with people like you. C'mon Seiichi." Said Nadeshiko walking off.

"That's fine, we don't want to go, but you guys have no idea where our grandparents' house is." Said Tsuchi.

"He's right. We just have to put up with them for a little while. We just have to find Kihaku." Said Seiichi.

"Ok, only for a little while though and, if they get on my nerves I'll kill them." Said Nadeshiko looking back at Tentou and Tsuchi.

"Ok then, Tentou, Tsuchi, lead the way." Seiichi said pushing them in front. It took them a couple of days to get there but they finally reached the dismal house of their grandparents.

"Grammy, Grandpa, we're home!" Called Tentou. While Tentou and Tsuchi were welcomed with open arms Seiichi roamed the grounds looking for Kihaku. He went deeper and deeper into the forest and soon encountered a worn path. He followed and soon saw it to be dotted with blood. The blood got thicker until he reached two headstones with a nearly dead Kihaku on the ground.

"Kihaku! What the hell are you doing?!" he said rushing over to her.

"I'm dying. I guess…." She said letting her eyelids droop a little bit.

"You can't die! Remember, Fukurou? You'll let him out!" he said gripping her wrist trying to stop the blood flow.

"I… don't….care… anymore…. I…..deserve….death." she said smiling weakly.

"No, Kihaku. You deserve life! You're a good person in a bad spot. You're also the love of my life." He said.

"I….am….?" she said looking up at him.

"You are. And if you die, I'll have to kill myself also." He said.

"Alright," she said collapsing in his arms, "Just carry me home." She said passing out.


	16. Ultimate Grudge Match, Bittersweet End

**The final chapter! Sniff Sniff!  
I worked so hard to get here!  
This is my second fave chapter!  
The ultimate grudge match takes place!  
Do u think ihaku slitting her wrists was too extreme?  
I think it was good, she let her hair down and finally started caring about herself.  
On the other hand she was being a selfish bitch too...  
READ, sniff, REVIEW, sniff, ENJOY for the final time in this stry!!**

Chapter 16

Days later she awoke to sunshine in her face.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is finally awake." Said Seiichi pecking her on her forehead. She tried to sit up and return the favor but she sank down in defeat. "Careful, you're still a little weak from blood loss."

"I guess so. She looked down at the scar on her wrist where she had used a kunai to slice through it. Seiichi touched it tenderly.

"Your skin is flawless and tender; you shouldn't do something like cutting it." He said squeezing her hand.

"I know. But Tentou and Tsuchi were the last part of my family that I had. It crushed me to think that I'm now alone." She said.

"You're not alone, you may have lost a couple of friends but you've made new ones. You have me; you have Nadeshiko, Bitto, and Shuhan. You're not alone." He said.

"I guess I'm not." She said as Sakura came in.

"Alright visiting hour is over Seiichi. The patient needs her rest." She said as she placed a bowl of boiled rice and a huge platter of sushi on her bed-side table. "Now eat up, you need your strength, the third exam is starting in an hour!"

"An hour?!" she said sitting straight up.

"Yes an hour! When you ran away your break was almost over. You didn't know?" said Sakura smiling.

"I need to train." She said getting up to leave but Sakura stopped her.

"No you need your strength; you can't pass on an empty stomach. Plus you need to refuel your body after all that blood loss," she said pushing the tray of sushi to her, "Now eat up."

"Fine." She said shoveling down sushi. 15 minutes later Sakura took her to a huge stadium with all the other people who were fighting. She saw Nadeshiko and rushed up to her.

"Hey! I see your better." She said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kihaku said glancing over at Tentou and Tsuchi.

"Still going on about them, are you? They don't even deserve to live." Said Nadeshiko clenching her fists.

"It's ok. I won't forget what they said, but there still my family." Said Kihaku.

"Fine, but if I fight one of them today, I'm not going easy on them." She said glaring at them.

"All right time to see who you're fighting!" said a man walking up. "I'm Neji Hyuga and I'll be your proctor for this match! So listen up," he said "Here is a chart that will show who you will be facing." He said holding up a sheet of paper. Kihaku looked for her name and her opponent. She froze when she read the name. Tentou, she was fighting Tentou. She glanced over at Tentou and saw the expression she was wearing. It wasn't a pained one but a happy one, an excited one. She looked to see who Tsuchi was fighting and saw someone she had never seen before. Kiri Aka? She scanned the crowd to see a gothic looking girl sipping from a flask with a huge white tiger sitting next to her.

_Scary._

She thought.

"Ok, the first pair is Kiri Aka and Tsuchi Musouka," The girl with the flask capped it and walked onto the arena, "Ok, on my count… Fight!" said Neji. Tsuchi conjured up some shadow clones.

"Heh, those won't work, you think I'm gonna fall for something like that!? Get real! I know your type. You think you have me on a string wrapped around your finger." And with that her nail elongated into claws and her eyes turned blood red. She kept her eyes focused on Tsuchi, the real Tsuchi. She slashed each clone in the face absorbing all their chakra leaving the real Tsuchi alone and defenseless. He charged at her and she smirked and stabbed him in the stomach splattering the walls in blood.

"Never try to kill me 'cause, trust me, you won't win." And with that last word she left the arena leaving Tsuchi bleeding horribly.

"Kiri Aka wins," declared Neji, "The next match will be GoroGoro Neko vs. Nadeshiko Nara." Neji said as Nadeshiko hopped down from the balcony.

"GO NADESHIKO!!" screamed people from the balcony she had just left from. She acted like she didn't hear them but Kihaku saw a smirk flick across her face. Soon a weak looking girl with her brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail from her face hopped down from a balcony.

"Let the fight commence."Neji said.

"I've hoped you prepared." Gorogoro said as a cat mewed by her feet.

"HA! Like I needed to prepare to fight you. And your little cat is making me shake in my Ninja shoes." Nadeshiko teased.

"I have power." Gorogoro said as she threw a few Kunai as Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko's sand quickly blocked. She threw some sand Kunai and Shuriken that Gorogoro hardly dodged. She continued to flip back avoiding the Kunai.

"I'm not gonna win with brute strength but with…" Nadeshiko said as Gorogoro's head met the Arena's wall. "I'm winning with brains, because Chuunin not only need strength but a combatant mind to match." Nadeshiko said as she flashed a good guy pose and a big smile at the spectators.

"And the winner is Nadeshiko Nara." Neji said. Nadeshiko returned to her balcony with cheers and laughs at Gorogoro's stupidity and weakness.

"Ok, next fight is Sumizome Koumori vs. Aho Akimichi." A black-haired girl with purple eyes jumped down into the arena while a fat kid rolled down the steps.

"Can we get this over with, its so boring." Said the somber girl.

"Yeah, I have to go stock up on food!"said Aho.

"Ok, on my mark…. FIGHT!" yelled Neji. Sumizome just stood there while the fat kid just ate. "I said fight." He said again.

"I know, I'm building up chakra." She said eyeing him evilly. She let out a couple of handsigns and Aho was engulfed in a black smoke. The arena was pitch black and when it faded Aho was in a ball on the ground while Sumizome stood where she was.

"The fight goes to Sumizome Koumori!" said Neji as Sumizome went back to her spot on the stands. Kihaku watched nervously as other fights went on. She was dreading her fight but, finally Neji called out Kihaku Kusemono vs. Tentou Megumi. She nervously stepped onto the arena while Tenotu watched smiling. She didn't know if she could take Tentou, medical ninjas were strong and she had been training a lot.

"On my mark… FIGHT!" yelled Neji. Tentou threw senbon at her which she repelled with her water.

"Tentou, I don't want to hurt you! You and I both know who's going to win! Don't try." yelled Kihaku.

"Kihaku, this isn't just a fight! This is revenge! This is my chance to get back at you for what you did!" she said throwing a couple more.

"But I didn't do anything! It isn't my fault!" she said repelling them with her water. Tentou wouldn't listen. So she decided she would just have to fight.

"Mizuken!" she yelled forming a water shuriken in her hand. She flung it at Tentou and it hit her on the shoulder.

"AAH!" she dropped to the ground.

_Now time for my new technique._

She thought forming a large Mizuken. She flung it up in the air and made a handsign. The large water shuriken exploded into a thousand smaller water shuriken. Each one impaled Tentou. She let out a cry of pain. The fight dragged on until she had Tentou cornered blood pouring out of her.

_I guess I'll use one of my secret weapons._

Kihaku thought.

"Thirsty serpent jutsu!" she yelled as a serpent like string of water came out of her carrier. It wrapped around Tentou and slowly started to drain the liquid out of her.

"K-kihaku! You really think th-that b-beating me w-wil make y-you a ninja? Y-you'll n-never m-make it. N-never." Said Tentou gasping. Kihaku released her, and formed her water whipping jutsu instead.

"That's not true Tentou. Most of the world accepts jinchuurikis with the exception of people like you!" She said slashing her across the neck splattering blood across the walls.

Tentou collapsed onto the ground her blonde hair a mess. Blood and water mixed into it. Her arms and legs were scratched and bleeding adding to the blood on the ground from her neck.

"I'm sorry Tentou, but I have to win." She whispered.

"The fight goes to Kihaku Kusemono!" said Neji as Kihaku collapsed in her spot on the stands. Seiichi rushed over to her.

"You ok? You look tired." He said crouching down next to her.

"I'm great, but having to basically kill my own sister…" she said trailing off.

"I know, but its over. You won, and you deserve it. So be happy." He said as his perfect smile flashed across his face.

"I will be happy, just not now." Kihaku said hugging him. The dreaded exams ended and she headed out into town. She purchased some flowers and a cake and went to her new hotel room. She went inside and instantly felt the emptiness. Without Tentou and Tsuchi the room was just a room. She set the cake and flowers on the table and went to her bag. Her shrine for her parents was in there, so she set it up. After she had the incense burning she placed the flowers on it and said a small prayer. Then she sliced the cake.

"Happy Birthday to me, and happy 14th anniversary mom and dad." She said taking a bite of the cake. It didn't taste sweet to her. She knew it wouldn't. Every year on her birthday she never had a party. She just ate cake, and even that was too much to bear sometimes. While she was eating cake her parents were dead. She wished that they could be the ones eating cake and not her. It just made her feel guilty. She looked down at it, and decided to throw it away. She lay down on her futon and drifted into a painful dream.


End file.
